saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Camarilla
The Camarilla The Camarilla is a labyrinthine and treacherous sect, built upon centuries of tradition, precedent, and power struggles. Over this time certain systems were emplaced in order to make sure the towering organization of blood-thirsty monsters didn't tear itself apart. Status Status represents a vampires public worth within the Camarilla. Anyone who only caries the Acknowledged is looked down upon by other members, believed to be barely loyal, pitifully weak, or downright lazy by the rest of the sect. Status is also the social shield of the Camarilla, because physically harming anyone with Acknowledged is considered a grave crime, which is usually ruthlessly punished (though with enough status such punishment can be avoided). To avoid such punishments, warfare within the Camarilla is usually waged with Status, loosing status to another vampire is analogs to a mortal slugging another mortal in the gut, and thus the game of Status is taken very seriously. Boons Boons are the currency and lifeblood of the Camarilla. The economy of boons is both what binds the fractious factions of the Camarilla together and the source of much of its power. Many newer vampires are confused at the boon economy when first introduced to it, not understanding why ancient and powerful vampires would trade in favors of all things, and why they so willingly offer such favors to others. The history of boons is long and filled with many variations on the theme, but the modern boon market is believed to go as far back as the Second City (for those who acknowledge such a thing existed). Boons were invented in order to provide a system of currency for vampires: after all, what material or mortal money has the longevity to have worth to the immortal? The answer is that there is none, the only thing as enduring as the kindred, are kindred themselves. Once the idea of using boons as currency was developed, it went through the many phases and revisions that mortal tender went through. One favor was rarely equal to another, and given the devious nature of vampires it didn’t take long for some to try to repay a large favor with a small one, thus the various types of boons were invented to keep the currency valid in the many various situations favors come into. Offices Local Offices There are several types of office in the Camarilla, but the ones shown here are those generally seen within a city; Prince, Seneschal, Primogen (and Whip), Master Harpy (and lesser Harpies), Keeper of Elysium, Sheriff (and Deputies), and Scourge. Any who carry one of these titles is invested with special powers by the Ivory Tower, awarded abiding status, and given specific leeway’s within the workings of the Camarilla. All Officers may speak to one another without needing an introduction, in addition officers may ignore the normal rules of status warfare, but only if doing so is part of their job description. A Domain generally has anywhere between from 8 to 26 officers at any given time, some of these positions have more status associated with them than, and others are considered less vital than others, but all offices of a Domain are highly sought after and respected by the gather (more or less).Category:PrinceCategory:SeneschalCategory:PrimogenCategory:Master HarpyCategory:Keeper of ElysiumCategory:SheriffCategory:Scourge